A simple motion
by Astraearose-silvermoon
Summary: Prequel to loves silver light and the ties that bind no spoilers read to find out


**As always don't own sailor moon just my OCs**

One shot- Set in silver millennium prequel to loves silver light and the ties that bind for my most loyalist readers cureheart1023 and Flareup4ratchet please remember to read and review

* * *

Artemis and Luna were an extremely happy couple it was known by all the planets in the silver alliance that the Mauan royals were the queens most loyal advisers after all the 3 had grown up together.

Up until recently Artemis and Luna got a lot of time together but after the queen gave birth to her first born son the first Lunar male royal born in 6 generations. Luna was spending a lot of time with queen Serenity and her king.

While Artemis was enlisted as a military adviser as some of the planets were restless after the queen fell in love and gave birth to a son so he was in charge of keeping the peace.

Their lives changed forever when Artemis went to Venus a month after Prince Tranquility was born.

"So you have to go to Venus?" Luna asked looking down stroking her 2 month pregnancy bump.

Artemis took her face into his hands "I'm afraid I do my princess they are most restless I've sorted the outer planets out there is just Venus at the moment Mercury, Mars and Jupiter have remained civil for now but I will be keeping my eye on them" his blue eyes flashing dark.

"How long will you be gone?" she asked.

"I'm hoping it's only 2 months but who knows what hysteria the Venusians are cooking up you remember what Aphrodite was like as a child when she was Serenity's lead Senshi" Artemis replied.

"Complete and utter drama queen. Artemis I'm scared I remember what she was like around you" Luna cried.

"Sh, sh, sshh. I won't let her touch me" he soothed taking her into his arms.

"Just come back unscathed" she replied kissing his cheek and walking away.

Artemis looked out their quarter windows to see Luna approaching the white bench near the fountain he heard a light tap on his door.

"Enter" he called.

"Artemis" it was his Queen and friend.

He put on a brave smile "what can I do for you?" He asked.

"I feel guilty, I shouldn't be sending you to Venus without Luna but it is not safe for her to travel in the state she is, I have spoken with the king of Venus and he has his concerns about Aphrodite as well she is a little minx just please be careful Artemis" Serenity begged.

"Will the king be there?" Artemis asked.

The moon queen shook her head "he has business to deal with on Uranus something about princess Amara becoming a Senshi he has sensed powers in them that excel their mothers."

She continued "princess Trista will be here in two years and Princess Michelle 4 years to begin training preparations are already beginning for the birth of the next moon princess even though I have only just had Tranquility" the queen replied.

"You would have thought they would have let you be a mother to Tranquility before the gods wanted your heiress to be born" Artemis said.

"You would have thought that wouldn't you? But obviously not." The moon queen sighed looking down at her son as he gazed up at her with his silver eyes.

"I must finish packing now my fair queen the transportation leaves in 2 hours. Please please look after Luna for me." He begged.

The moon queen nodded "don't I always" she retorted with a smile.

"Okay queen" he laughed just as prince Tranquility let out a wail.

"I better go feed him." She said.

* * *

2 hours later

Artemis kissed his wife goodbye "I love you" he whispered.

Luna was sobbing "and I love you Artemis, damn pregnancy hormones." She said turning away.

"Hey it is natural remember what I was like with Tranquility" the queen assured.

"Good point" Luna Hiccuped.

Artemis got onto the transport and waved goodbye and then away he went.

"I don't know why my queen but I'm not entirely certain that myself and Artemis will be on good terms when he gets back" Luna sighed.

"You get that feeling as well do you?" the queen asked Luna nodded.

* * *

Back to Artemis

As the transportation safely landed Artemis was greeted by the golden queen of Venus and some other dignitaries. He got off and approached them and bowed.

"Greetings queen Aphrodite queen Serenity sends her warmest wishes but she's a little tied up herself at the moment." He said.

"Yes with her bastard son Tranquility" one of the dignitaries piped up darkly.

"That is prince Tranquility lord Eros, he is not a bastard queen Serenity is married and very much in love. If you was to meet the boy who happens to be my godson you would fall in love with him he is the image of queen Serenity just male he deserves respect as I give respect to you, the queen and your planet I respect nothing less for the little boy on the moon who is going to need just as much support as the Heiress of queen Serenity the 4th when she is born." Artemis said.

The lord looked down knowing this man was on the same level as the queen of Venus so would not speak out of turn or badly of the child again.

"How is your wife?" One of the ladies asked politely.

"Practically glowing she is finally expecting our first child after many years." He beamed.

He looked at the queen and tilted his head up "anything to say queen Aphrodite, you should know true love always prevails any hardships."

The queen remained silent but Artemis had a feeling she was plotting and he didn't like it one bit.

After dinner Artemis retired to his rooms he was exhausted dealing with a pregnant wife and being a military adviser was taking its toll on his body he was thankful for immortality and the fact he stopped ageing at 22 many years ago.

He went to sleep after he had viewed with the royals and Luna and once again attempting to assure Luna he would not betray her was proving to be a hard task as the queen didn't look convinced either.

The first month went without incident he had settled the hysteria to a manageable level.

He was hoping by the time the next month was up he would be able to go home and give the good news to the royals then hopefully he would get a break for a while.

The last month he finally settled everything down on Venus it was the last night of his stay he let his guard down after all the queen was sick in bed so he could relax or so he thought.

He finished packing and put his bags on the large chest. He was looking forward to finally going home to the moon he got into bed and settled down for the night.

He closed his eyes but he wasn't dreaming of Luna tonight he dreamed of the woman across the castle.

She came to his quarters "I've wanted you forever Artemis but you had to marry Luna I deserve you more she deserves nothing." Artemis felt himself nodding he wasn't in control of his body.

The queen wrestled with his boxers and pulled them successfully down "looks like someone is happy to see me" she purred and pinned him to the bed.

Artemis gasped as she slid onto him he tried to get control back but the queen was powerful it was like she was pulling his strings and he commanded her every wish he tried to stop his first orgasm but the queen overpowered him and he couldn't grasp control.

"Aphrodite" he gasped he didn't want it to sound so pleasured he loved Luna didn't he? Of course he did.

He wrestled with her but this made her stronger and she rode him faster after failing to fight her off he submitted _"god I hope she is on birth control, what am I saying this is a dream?"_ he thought.

He pinned her onto the bed and thrust into her hard and fast "make me scream Artemis" she gasped he thrust into her harder and harder he came so hard and fast he couldn't pull out she scratched his back as she cried out in pleasure.

He pulled out he was sore from the intense sex he just had.

He opened his eyes to find it wasn't a dream at all he had just had sex with the queen of Venus the golden queen had a smirk on her face "so who was better myself or that bitch on the moon?" She asked.

"No matter how powerful you are you coerced me into this in the future if any problems arise you can deal with it yourself and that Bitch as you call her is my wife and I _love_ her" he snarled.

"You know you have probably left me pregnant with my Heiress" she hissed.

"If I have I will visit but only for her sake and if she is the same as the outer planets she will be coming to the moon by the time she is 6 years old to start training."

"I won't let her" she said.

"You don't and I tell the truth on what happened tonight you will be done for treason I will never ever forgive you!" He said grabbing his bags he decided then and there he would get the middle of the night transport he didn't want to be in the Venusian queens presence any longer than he had to.

Artemis got on the transportation he had tears rolling down his cheeks he was so dead meat.

* * *

At the moon castle

The alarm systems alerted the castle Security to an unauthorised transportation they went down guns blazing Luna and Serenity behind them the transportation fizzled.

"Hold your guns" Luna demanded she sensed exactly who was coming.

Artemis appeared he looked like he had been crying.

"My queen, Luna I am so sorry" and before they could ask what was wrong he ran and locked himself in the guest quarters.

Days passed and Artemis still hadn't come out of the rooms.

"Artemis you are going to have to come out we have the queens sister and nieces from Kinmoku coming tomorrow" Luna said.

There was a click He looked dreadful there was bags under his eyes like he hadn't been sleeping his usually neat long white hair was unkempt.

"Artemis, there's no need to say anything she coerced you, you thought it was an illusion when she had full control of your body but that doesn't mean I'm forgiving you" Luna said.

"I let my guard down for one night as I thought she was ill I hadn't seen her all day and it resulted me having a one night stand." He cried.

"She is manipulative Artemis you shouldn't have let your guard down at all not even for a second. You can return to our quarters but you can go into the spare room for the time it's not been prepared as the nursery yet" Luna said.

"It's more than I deserve" he replied quietly.

* * *

One month passed the queen of Venus viewed and a very obvious pregnancy was there. Artemis passed out in this time the Mauan royals had also been given the title of king and queen of the planet Mau but a ruling council was picked so they could continue being the moon queens advisers.

2 months later he was back in their bedroom.

3 months passed Artemis was helping his wife give birth

Luna gave birth to a beautiful little girl "I forgive you Artemis you've suffered enough and look what you have give us" Luna said tiredly.

He kissed her sweat laced forehead "you are everything to me and now we have Kyra" he smiled as tears rolled down his cheeks.

2 weeks later she wanted him and dragged him to the shower while Kyra took a nap under the watchful eye of a handmaiden they made love carefully and tenderly the care was a relief to him he kissed her under the stars that night Luna reminded him it was their anniversary.

Artemis panicked but Luna just laughed and said "you gave me the greatest gift 2 weeks ago."

3 months passed Artemis was summoned to Venus this time Luna and Kyra went with him the queen of the moon had gotten the evidence together.

Once the king of Venus had found another suitor the queen of Venus would be executed after she had given birth for the crime of coercion of another royal leading to intercourse against his will and several other crimes including causing unnecessary hysteria with her people.

The queen of Venus gave birth to a beautiful little girl and was taken away the doctor passed the baby to Artemis "Mina" Artemis whispered and passed her to the man that had become his friend "please take care of her until she's old enough to move to the moon" he said.

"You know I will and I will raise her to know that you are her father so you will visit 2 times a month so she can still get to know you" the king said.

"Thank you my lord, please tell your new wife that Mina must think She is her mother Mina must think she is only an incarnation of Aphrodite _not a direct_ descendant " Artemis bowed the king nodded.

Luna cooed over the new born "can't she come home with us" she asked.

Artemis and the king laughed "we have enough on with Kyra my love don't you think? You will be coming with me do you think I'm leaving you two alone again" he asked kissing her forehead.

"I love you, you know that right Artemis?" Luna said.

"Yes my queen I do and I have two perfectly healthy beautiful princesses I love you Luna" he replied.

Awww happy ending as always I try my best thanks guys.


End file.
